


I Read it in a Fanfiction

by Leata



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, Dom Sam Winchester, Fanfiction Reader Sam Winchester, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leata/pseuds/Leata
Summary: Sam reads smut and Gabriel is more than happy to try it.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 114





	I Read it in a Fanfiction

"Hey Gabe?!" Sam yelled from the bathroom to the bedroom. He was sure the angel was already laying in bed flipping through Netflix," Yea Sammykins?" He called back distracted.

Sam could hear his lover munching away at something sweet and idly skipping through shows. He walked out of the bathroom his brush still hanging out of his mouth," I read something today and I was curious. Did you know they're fanfictions of us."

Gabriel looked at him, his eyes roaming over his lover's mostly nude form," Yes you Adonis, they helped me get through you making me wait. What of 'em?" Wiggling his eyebrows at him. Sam rolled his eyes walking to the bathroom finishing brushing. He would never hear the end of denying end of the world sex to Gabriel. It had been an equally aggravating incentive to encourage the archangel help and focus at the time, it worked. It still sucked. 

Sam came back frowning at Gabriel, he crossed his arms over his bare chest,"Shut up. It gave me a question. You have wings right? But they're not in this plane of existence." Gabriel's eyebrows furrowed blinking at the random question," Pretty much the best way to put it. Why?" Sam shrugged thinking, "Well your shoulder blades are already sensitive, how sensitive would your wings be if I could really touch them?" 

Gabriel blinked shivering at the idea," You want to see my wings? Touch them." Sam nodded, " Is it possible?" Gabriel thought about it sitting back on the bed," You could see a version of them. I could conceal them from you with an illusion so they wouldn't hurt you." He hummed his golden eyes gleaming as he worked it out. "Wanna try moose?"

Sam smirked nodding licking his lips, Gabriel moved on the bed sitting on his knees in the center with his back facing the hunter. Sam watched as he snapped his fingers and two large wings appeared in front of him. A puff of air leaving his lips as his eyes looked over the glowing golden feathers feeling the glow of grace beneath the illusion. 

His fingers hovering over them before running his fingers through them, finding them warm and soft to the touch. Gabriel shuddered at the feeling his wings shaking out slightly in reaction," Not gonna break Sammy." Chuckling the human clenched his fingers in them pulling on them until the angel let out a low growl.

Sam smirked coming up behind him on the bed licking over his neck. His fingers rolling through Gabriel's wings," Can't I be nice for once?" Gabriel groaned tilting his head to bare his neck bracing himself on the bed," Mm you're always nice, it's one of the reasons I love you. Just not in bed." 

Sam grinned sucking on the weak point in his neck, biting down on it and tugging on his feathers again. Gabriel arched bucking his hips in the air with a curse," Fuck Sam". The human smirked licking and suckling on the bite, his fingers soothing the feathers with light touches, " Take off your pants and boxers for me." He hummed his hands busy massaging the dense muscle in his wings. 

The archangel shivered moving to pull off his sweatpants keeping his wings still so Sam could still play with them. Sam smiled at the naked angel, his fingers finding two oil glands rubbing them. Gabriel groaned pausing to enjoy the pleasure overwhelmed by it before continuing to undress. 

Loving the reaction Sam got as his fingers were coated. Moving one hand to the bare ass in front of him using the oil to wet his hole," Perfect thinking." Gabriel groaned nodding rolling his hips back to him his wing leaning to the hand still in them. 

The archangel bucked moaning as Sam pushed two oiled fingers into him in one quick movement. His hole clenching and burning at the quick stretch, his hips already trying to make them move. Sam chuckled smirking, " You're so eager. Well then how about you open yourself up on my fingers and I'll just play with your pretty wings?" He spread his fingers inside of him slightly before pulling back and adding a third quickly," Go on angel."

Gabriel groaned at the forced stretch cursing before moving his hips quickly on the long fingers inside of him, riding them and driving them deeper into himself. Sam hummed at the feeling watching him as his other hand tugged on his wings in random spots making him cry out and whimper every time.

"Sam please" Gabriel groaned, pumping his hips hard on the three digits inside of him," Cock, please." He groaned louder at a hard tug on his left wing whimpering wanting to be fuller. His own cock bobbing with every thrust back on his fingers. Sam smiled," Then take it." Gabriel smirked happily to comply, groaning as he pulled off his fingers and sank quickly onto Sam's throbbing dick. He moaned as the large head pushed past his rim sinking down slowly on the hunter's thick long cock. 

Sam groaned at the tightness bucking deeper into the heat finishing the rest of his journey down in one hard thrust. Gabriel gasped loving being full the angle pressing Sam right into his prostate. " Second thing I love most about you." He moaned out his wings shivering with pleasure. He moaned out a low curse as Sam used both hands to feel over his wings tugging and digging his nails into them, bucking his hips in a silent order to move. 

Gabriel took the cue moving his hips up and down quickly on him moaning at every thrust drove into his core. He arched hard as Sam tugged back on his wings, the arch causing his cock to drill hard into his prostate. Gabriel half screamed his name as Sam pounded up into him holding him in position with a firm grip on his wings. The archangel whimpering and moaning feeling so close. 

Sam moaned," Don't move." Gabriel praticely whined at the loss of a hand in his wings and sobbed at the touch to his leaking cock. Straining his back to keep the angle and not move as Sam pumped hard and deep up into him, tugging his wings and his cock. 

The angel moaned louder making Sam smirk as he leaked into him, " Cum Gabe." He purred slamming deep into him, tugging hard on his wing and squeezing his cock. Gabriel moaned lowly, "Eyes Sam." He gasped cumming hard over his chest his vessel warming and leaking grace. The lights flickering and bursting in the room. Sam snapped his eyes close with a smirk. His hands and thrusts unchanging stroking and fucking him through his orgasm. Gabriel moaned lowly still riding the edges of his climax when he felt the hunter tense and cum into him. 

Sam smirked groaning as he kissed over his neck and shoulders his hands moving to soothing would be sore muscles, " You haven't whited out a room in a while." Gabriel smiled chuckling lazily, " You should read more fanfiction, Samalam." Sam chuckled at his lover's words leaning back on the bed and slipping from him,"Oh yea?" Gabriel groaned turning over to lay on the laughing hunter," Serious you need to read the nasty thoughts and wants of the internet. The ideas," He hummed his eyes shining with grace as his wings vanished," they have to be tested."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I wanted to post this a while ago and just never loved it. 
> 
> Also feel free to follow me on Twitter for updates and general randomness! @Leatafanfiction


End file.
